Autism may be defined as a condition, usually present from childhood, that is characterized by self-absorption, a reduced ability to respond to or communicate with the outside world and behavioral dysfunction. An autistic individual may suffer from several maladies with the accumulated symptoms being categorized as autism spectrum disorders, referred to in the field as autism or ASD. Symptoms of autism include stimming, reduced eye contact, perseveration (i.e., repeating same activity for long periods), poor communication and social skills and heightened sound sensitivity, amongst others.
It is estimated that about 1 in 100 children are affected by autism with an initial manifestation of symptoms by age three. Generally, males are more likely to suffer from autism than females. It should be noted that the overall percentage of persons exhibiting symptoms of autism may be increasing, in some instances dramatically. This rise may be due in part to an increase in the percentage of persons receiving childhood vaccinations.
There is a need for the identification of compositions to ameliorate or prevent symptoms associated with Pervasive Developmental Disorders, such as Autism, Asperger disorder and/or Retts disorder.